


The Tale of Merlin and Roxanne

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [32]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: medieval era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a quick search for "arthurian females" on Google reveals the rather interesting fact that Merlin had a wife named Gwendoloena. Roxlin fic please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Merlin and Roxanne

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those prompts that kind of got away from me. Whoops.

The halls are quiet. And then they aren’t. 

“Gwyneth? What’s going on?” Roxanne asks, pressing a shade closer to her hand-maiden, brow furrowed as she surveys the members of the court dashing about through the stone walkways, all aflutter over something. 

Gwyneth hesitates before answering, a sure sign that she’s about to lie. A sweet girl, but a terrible liar. “I… I’m afraid I don’t know, my lady,” she says, eyes downcast. 

Roxanne halts in her tracks, folding her arms over her chest and leveling a stern look on her hapless handmaid. “You _do_ know and I have every right to know what’s going on inside these walls. So tell me now or I’ll go over there and join that squealing crowd. I’m sure one of them will be happy to inform me of the latest news.” 

Biting her lip, Gwyneth glances over to the mass of people, slowly trickling through into the courtyard. “You might not like it,” she ventures tentatively, hoping to be let off. But nothing about Roxanne’s demeanor changes and she just sighs, accepting defeat. “It’s Merlin. Rodarch’s men found him in the forest of Calidon this morning.” 

Every last drop of blood runs out of her face and her hand flies to her chest, which has suddenly tightened. 

Gwyneth lurches forwards, hands outstretched towards her, panic in her eyes. “My lady? I did try and warn you… Here, take my arm, let’s go inside-”

“No!” Roxanne snaps, batting away her hand and stumbling back a step. She closes her eyes, sucks in a deep breath, takes a minute to compose herself. “No, thank you, Gwyneth. I want to see him,” she says, opening her eyes. 

“But-”

Roxanne places a finger to Gwyneth’s lips, stopping her before she can start. “I want to see him,” she repeats.

Relenting, Gwyenth nods, but she doesn’t look happy about it. “Very well, my lady.”

The proud figure Merlin once cut is still there, head held high and sharp eyes scanning his surroundings, even though they are no more than cobbled stone and a mocking crowd. A ripple of movement to one side catches his eye and he turns to face it, sees the mass of humanity unfolding for someone. 

His breath catches in his throat. It can’t be her. He left her at a different castle, among a different court. She was never meant to see him this way. There is nowhere to run, even if he were capable of doing so and he can only watch helplessly as she draws ever closer until they are only feet apart. 

Roxanne’s hand reaches out to touch his face as if she has to make sure he’s real. 

His eyes close halfway and he leans into it unconsciously. “Roxanne,” he breathes out, the word drawn broken from his lips. 

“Merlin,” Roxanne says, and her voice is louder, but shaken. There is a moment of silence where neither can speak, the only thing they can find it in themselves is drink the other in. 

“You left me.”

Her words are shattering, a quiet condemnation. “I had to,” he mutters. “I wasn’t… the same after Arfderydd, I couldn’t bear to return to you in such a state.” 

Roxanne nods, face unreadable even to his practiced eyes. 

“Forgive me. I never wanted to hurt you.” He kneels in front of her, head bent in shame. 

She sinks to her knees with him, guiding her chin up with a gentle hand. “There is nothing to forgive.” 

Merlin cups her face with is hand, thumb stroking across the soft skin of her cheek. “You’ve no idea how I’ve missed you,” he murmurs, leaning in. 

The firm press of her hand against his chest stops him, as does the small shake of her head. “I can’t,” she says, and her voice breaks. She draws in a shaky breath before she admits, “I’m… I’m engaged.” 

Silence. 

Roxanne glances up to find him staring at her with an expression she’s never seen him wear before. Her heart breaks for him and she wants nothing more than to pull him closer, push away anything between them, and rediscover every inch of him. But she is a lady of the court and ladies don’t give in to haphazard whims. Especially not engaged ones. “It’s my duty to make alliances and you… I thought you were dead.” That doesn’t make it any easier, but it is all the comfort she has to offer. 

Merlin just rises to his feet, offering a hand down to her. 

Their reunion has been altogether too brief, but it doesn’t surprise her that he wants nothing more to do with her. She accepts it, savoring the heat of his palm, the weight of his touch, while she still can. Roxanne turns to go, but Merlin’s hold on her tightens, turns her back. 

He leans in close, lips nearly brushing her ear. “Look for me at your wedding and I will be there. I promise. But do remember that it will be the worse for your groom should he see me.” 

Before Roxanne can say anything she finds her hand dropped and Merlin striding off, the crowd long since dispersed. She curls her hand to her chest, his words echoing in her mind. 

-

“Merlin has returned,” she tells the prince, her betrothed, over dinner that evening. 

The prince gives her a cursory glance before shrugging. “And? What of it? He’s only an old, mad magician. He’s of no use to us now.” 

Roxanne’s grip tightens around her fork and she swallows down the insult that springs to her tongue. It would do no good for her; the prince has a temper and she’s been on the wrong side of it more than once. “I just thought it worth mentioning, that’s all.” 

Snorting, the prince gives her a patronizing smile. “It’s a good thing you’ve got a pretty face then, isn’t it?” he chuckles. 

Her answering smile is genuine as she cheerfully pictures herself driving the fork into his eye. 

-

The morning sun wakes her on her wedding day and the promise of seeing Merlin has her up and about much earlier than usual, before Gwyneth has even arrived to help her dress. 

Her wedding gown proves a roadblock, however, as it is far too elaborate to put on by herself and she wanders over to the window, pushing it open and taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air. 

A stag’s call startles her and she glances down below where the forest stretches up nearly to the walls. She presses a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter at the sight that greets her. 

“Your wedding present,” Merlin calls up from where he’s perched on the back of the largest stag she’s ever seen. He half-turns, sweeping his arm around to indicate the trees behind him. “I give you the forest.” 

Roxanne folds her arms on the window sill, uncaring of the fact that she’s dressed only in her shift, a smile playing on the edge of her lips as she leans forwards. “A lovely gift, but are you certain it’s yours to give?” she teases. 

A wry quirk of his lips and Merlin nods solemnly, reaching forwards to brush his hands over the deer’s neck. “The stag is king of the forest and he has lent me his crown for the day. Tell me, dear Roxanne, will you accept my humble offering?” 

Roxanne laughs. “Of course I will.” She turns at the sound of her door opening, grin still split across her face. “Gwyneth, come see-” Her words trickle off when she realizes it is the prince and instantly her face falls. 

“What is it that so interests you?” he asks, striding forwards. “It must be supremely fascinating to have you at the window dressed so indecently.” 

Merlin’s warning to keep her groom from seeing him sounds in her head and she quickly steps away, meeting him in the middle of the room. “It’s nothing, truly. Only a rabbit with her children, you know how I like such silly things,” she lies, placing a hand on his chest. 

The prince only snorts and brushes her away, heading for the window. “Nonsense. I’ve heard a voice and rabbits don’t talk.” 

Roxanne grabs for his arm again, catching at his wrist. “Please, don’t. You shouldn’t look out there,” she begs, a hint of desperation in her tone. 

“Unhand me!” the prince snarls, snatching his hand out of her grip. “I shall do as I please and not another word about it, is that understood?” Without waiting for her to say anything more he pokes his head out of the window, finding Merlin still perched on the stag. “Ah, so this is what you didn’t want me to see,” he says, voice low and dangerous as he turns back to her, raking his eyes over her body. 

She clutches her arms around herself, trying not to shiver visibly. 

The prince turns back to sneer at Merlin. “You wanted to see your precious former wife again, did you? Come on, then, Roxanne. The useless fool came all this way, let’s give him a look.” 

Roxanne shakes her head, but she knows it is useless. Tears prick at the corners of her eyes as the prince stalks over to her, practically dragging her to the window, but she refuses to let them fall. His arm wraps around her waist, pressing her flush against him and he mouths at her neck, forcing her head to one side. 

“Is this what you wanted?” the prince calls down, pulling away briefly, his hands running over her stomach. “She isn’t yours any longer, magician. She’s mine now.” As if to prove the point he tilts her head back, planting a rough kiss on her lips. 

Roxanne doesn’t close her eyes for it, looking down at Merlin as he ravishes her mouth. His eyes burn with a quiet rage but he doesn’t look away. 

When the prince finally releases her, Roxanne stumbles away from the window, a hand pressed to her mouth. 

“You’re not welcome here,” he declares, slamming the window shut. Then her betrothed spins on his heel and walks out of her room without even looking at her. 

She sinks down beside her bed and presses her forehead to her knees, trying to remember how to breathe. 

-

The walk down the aisle seems never ending and there are too many eyes staring at her. Roxanne keeps her chin high, hiding her trembling hands in the voluminous folds of her dress. He will not get the satisfaction of seeing her frightened. 

She stands outside herself and watches as the binding cloth is wound around her and the prince’s hands. She hears words being said, unbreakable vows sealing her with him. 

“If there are any who object to this union speak now or shall your peace be forever held.” 

Roxanne closes her eyes and prepares for the kiss she knows is coming. 

“I suppose I should voice my objection, then.” 

They snap back open and the crowd all turns to see a figure in the back, cowl and cloak hiding his identity. But Roxanne would know him even if he hadn’t spoken. 

The priest sputters nearly as much as the prince. “On what grounds?” he demands. 

The hood turns towards her and then fixes back on the prince. “He is unworthy of her,” the figure says. 

“It’s him!” the prince snarls, clutching Roxanne to him. “It’s that blasted magician. I want him imprisoned immediately.” 

The few guards present advance, but the figure throws out one hand. “Deixar.” There’s a brief flash of light and they all fly backwards, armor clanking as they hit the wall. The crowd murmurs in terror, shrinking back as he strides down the aisle. Merlin throws back his hood, face looking as if it has been carved out of stone. “

You called me useless,” he declares, drawing closer. “That I could forgive. You ordered me jailed. That also I could overlook. But I will be damned to the final circle of hell before I let you put your hands on the lady Roxanne again.” 

The prince seems too stunned to reply and Roxanne uses the opportunity to slam her foot down onto the arch of his, a spear of satisfaction lancing through her as he howls in pain. She dashes down the rest of the aisle until she reaches Merlin, flinging herself into his arms. 

“Never leave me again,” she whispers. 

He wraps himself around her, bending his head over hers. “I’ll always be by your side. I swear it.” 

“It seems I’ll have to take care of this treasonous behavior myself,” the prince growls, yanking the sword from the closest guard’s scabbard. 

Merlin eyes him warily. “Were I you I would consider dropping that and rescinding your threat.” 

“I called you useless and I meant it,” he sneers. “Your little parlor trick with the guards hasn’t impressed me.” He limps forwards, raising the sword. “First you, then my lovely bride.”

“Galhada.” The command is quiet, barely there, but its effect is immediately. 

The stag Merlin had been perched on earlier materializes at his side, bellowing. 

Taken aback, the prince’s grip on the sword loosens and it clatters to the ground. Face paling he takes half a step back, but it’s too late. The stag leaps forwards, one of its antlers running straight through his heart. Both man and beast fade away into nothing, the prince’s shocked expression the last thing to leave. 

Instantly, Merlin turns to Roxanne, cupping her face gently in his hands. “My lady. Are you alright?” 

Roxanne’s hand curls in the fabric of his cloak, holding him close. “Yes. Yes, Merlin.” 

He kisses her and it feels like the thing of legends.


End file.
